


Blighted Lands

by CouslandWarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Major Character Injury, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Two Wardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouslandWarden/pseuds/CouslandWarden
Summary: Reine Cousland had lived a normal life, well normal for those who were the child of a Teyrn. She had no desire to leave the walls of her city. Everything she wanted was there. But fate had a different plan. When a close family friend proves themselves a traitor Reine is left with nothing, nothing but a promise. A promise to become a Grey Warden. Now she journeys to Ostagar with a Grey Warden and another recruit from the Circle of Magi. They have hopes to stop the blight, but will they be able to?
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Amell/Morrigan, Male Amell/Morrigan, Zevran Arainai/Leliana
Kudos: 1





	1. Take Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my retelling of the beloved story of Dragon Age Origins. I do not own the characters or any of that stuff Bioware gets credit for that awesomeness. I am trying to keep the text not straight from the game, but I am including a few of my favorites. Be prepared for a lot of angst between our couples. This will be from a few POV but I will make sure any changes of POV are marked with the name at the beginning of their chunk.
> 
> I hope you Enjoy!!

I scrubbed at my hands in the river. The water was cold but I didn’t care. The moonlight was bright and I could just see my reflection in the water. My short red hair was tangled and knotted. Probably also filled with blood. I thought. Everything else was. A deep cut on my cheek was still bleeding. It did not hurt. It might have if I had not just watched my entire life go up in flames. My family was dead. I scrubbed harder trying to get the blood off my hands and out from under my nails. I wished silently that no one was alive in the castle. I could not imagine what Howe’s men would do to anyone they found. I punched the water. 

“Howe.” I grumbled under my breath. I swore from the moment I saw my little nephew Oren’s body mangled in his room, that if I had anything to say about it, Howe would come to a bitter, bitter end. 

I whipped my hands on my shirt drying them slightly. I had to make a decision right now. Either I can let my grief consume me, or I could push it away. I decided that if I am going to be of any help to Duncan that I had to block all of my emotions right here, right now. I turn and with renewed vigor and walk back up the small hill in the woods. A small glow from a fire lights the area inside a small clearing. I sit down on my bedroll. I run my fingers into the rough fur of the hound next to me. I guess that was a bright side. We were able to get Quinn out. I look up at the men around the fire in front of me. The younger one handed me a bowl of what looks like a sad excuse for a stew. I take it and nod my thanks but don't eat it. While I have seemed to regain control of my mind my stomach was another matter. I hold it in my hands, letting the heat warm my frozen fingers. 

I vaguely hear the conversation between them. Something about a place called Ostagar. I knew the name, I had heard it mentioned when Duncan, was talking to my father yesterday. It had seemed that the king had called in as many troops as possible to try and stop a blight from destroying Ferelden. What a blight was, I was not for sure on. It had something to do with darkspawn basically killing everything in their path. The deeper mechanics of it I had no knowledge of. What I did know was that Grey Wardens were needed to stop it, and as it would seem I was well on my path to becoming one. Not that I ever wanted to be one. Duncan had come to my family's land to find Recruits as he was one of the higher-ranked ones. Or at least that is what I was able to pick up. The only reason I was going along with this because father made me promise, and I am Reine Cousland I will never break a promise. 

I cough and both men stop and look at me. They had been incredibly jumpy around me the past hours. Probably just trying to make sure I was not going to fall into a pit of despair. Though to be honest I probably would have.

“How long until we get to Ostagar?” I ask trying to sound normal. I had not talked since we had left my parents.

“Six days if we continue at the current pace.”

I nodded and set my stew down on the ground. 

“You need to eat. You will need your strength.” The other man said. I looked at him I did not know who he was and why he was with us. He had arrived with Duncan. I was too busy to ask questions. He carried a staff so I assumed he was a mage.

“I fear that the smell of burning corpses really ruins one's appetite.” I add a glare at the end. Not trying to be rude but it sorta still came out that way.

“Let her be Aryn.” I hear Duncan say. Ah, that must be the mages name. The name suits him. It was a basic name, matching his pretty basic looks. He had short dark hair and a normal face. There were not many marks on his skin, he must not have seen much combat. I nod my thanks to Duncan and lay down on my bedroll.

I stare up at the stars through the trees barren branches. I had tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes visions of Howe’s treachery filled them. The world around me left me be. Not one sound came from the woods. Not a wolf or owl could be heard. 

~_~_~_~_~_~

Aryn

I looked over to Duncan trying to figure out what we could do. This woman had just lost everything. And aside from not eating was handling it reasonably well. Duncan shook his head. I took this to mean to leave her alone. I had not spent much time with her while we were at Cousland Castle. I had only seen her briefly when we first arrived. She had been sparing with the red-headed knight we had come to recruit. She was an impressive fighter, she had easily bested the knight. She moved quickly for someone weighed down with a large sword and shield. I had only seen a few Templers spare during my time in the Circle and none of them were able to move as smoothly and effortlessly as she had. While it was a true tragedy that had happened I was glad to have her with us. I had studied the Grey Wardens to a great extent, she would be great. I, however, was still doubting what I could bring to the table. I was mostly a defensive mage, I had only learned maybe three attack spells and even then none of them really did much damage. I had a feeling in my gut that Duncan only recruited me to save me from certain death, or becoming tranquil, which depending on whom you asked was worse. Reine shifts on her bedroll. Her body still held too much tension to be asleep. If we had tried to do anything I would bet a sovereign that her hound would rip our arm off. Well, at least she is resting.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Reine

At dawn on the seventh-day since leaving my home, we reached the towering walls of Ostagar. My muscles ached, but I relished the pain. It was the only thing still connecting me to the world of the living. A small group of riders approaches us. I knew the leader. He wore his usual golden armor.

I smile broadly as King Cailan approached.

“Ho there Duncan!” He shouts as they near. We all bow slightly in his presence. “These must be the recruits you sent word about.”

“Yes, your majesty. This is Aryn from the Circle of Magi.” The king smiles down at Aryn, who in turn lowers his head. “And this-” Cailan holds up his hand stopping the Warden.

“She needs no introduction.” Cailan swings off his mount. He reaches out and grabs my hand raising it to his lips. “Reine, it has been far too long.” 

I smile at him, I liked Cailan. Some said he was naive but I thought his lightness was refreshing against the dark of the world. I think back to my father and I’s trips to the landmeets when I was a kid. Cailan and I would sneak out, no one noticed as everyone was way too busy arguing. We would hide in the halls and make up great tales of hero’s and maidens.

“Cailan, it is a pleasure to see you again.” I smile up at my old friend.

“Your brother arrived days ago, but we are still awaiting your father and his troops.”

Somehow I manage to keep my composure. “He will not be coming.” Cailan's eyebrows furrow. He tilts his head in confusion. He looks between Duncan and me.

Duncan, thankfully, explains. “Howe has proven himself a traitor. He attacked Cousland Castle less than a fortnight ago. The Tyren and his wife both perished in the battle. We were lucky to have escaped.”

“I should say so.” Cailan turns back to me. “As soon as we have defeated the horde I promise to turn my armies to Amrithaine and bring Howe to justice.”

“Thank you.” I croak out, My voice cracks a bit. Cailan places his hand on my shoulder. 

“I am sure you wish to see your brother.” I nod. “However he is out scouting in the Wilds and will not be back until after the battle. Until then the best I can offer is darkspawn to vent your grief on. And a Friend if you need it.”

I smile at him and thank him. He turns back to Duncan.

“I am glad you made it back in time. It looks like I will have the mighty Duncan at my side after all.”

“Your majesty, Might I remind you that your Uncle could be here in a few days. We could use extra troops.”

“We could but I do not wish to let this horde grow anymore. If we attack now we can stop this before it gets out of hand. Anyway, I must get back to Loghain he seems to be in a fight about the strategies.”

We all bow again and they turn to leave.

“He seems rather optimistic about the battle.” Aryn remarks as we watch their backs disappear over the hill.

“He does, we shall see if it goes as well as he is hoping.”

Duncan leads our party over the last mile or so to Ostagar. As we approached the gates he turned back to face us again. 

“Welcome to Ostagar, the place where we hopefully will take one final stand against the darkspawn.” The fortress was huge. A few towers stood high in the sky overlooking the armies preparing below them. Ramps lead to open platforms. I could almost picture the grand rooms they must have been before it was ruined. “Now we don't have a lot of time before the joining, so I must ask you for a few favors.”

We both nod, “Sure thing.”

“Aryn, there are two other recruits here, they go by the names Daveth and Jory. They should be around here somewhere would you find them and meet me by the large campfire in the middle of camp?”

“Of course.”

“And Reine, there is a Grey Warden by the name of Alistar. He should be near the north side of the fortress. He is also needed. Your hound can stay with me.”

I look down at Quinn, He growls lowly at Duncan. I sigh, “Go with him.” Quinn looks up at me then stops growling and walks calmly up to Duncan.

We get a few directions from him before we turn to go our separate ways. I walk next to Aryn his mage robe blows in the wind.

“Aryn,” I start, he turns his head to look at me. “I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it?”

“I am to be a Grey Warden now, which means that I have to renounce my title.” He nods “I need you to not tell anyone I am a Cousland. It would make it harder for everyone.”

“I don't understand. ” He looks at me confused. “Why?”

I take a deep breath. If I am going to hold myself together, I have to leave everything behind. “I don't need special treatment. If anything happens to Fergus then I am the last remaining Cousland and then become the Teryna of Highever, second in line to the throne. But now that I have to give it all up I would rather not have people getting mad at me for it.”

Aryn nods slowly, obviously still confused. I look him in the eye. “Promise?”

“Yes, I will keep this quite.”

“Thank you, I will talk to Duncan and Cailan about it later.”

I can tell he is still not fully convinced but at least he seemed to be willing to still do it. We reach the middle of the fortress and go our separate ways. Wishing each other luck on finding our people we leave each other. It was nice being alone. Sure there were people around but since none of them knew me it was pretty much the same. I tried to keep my mind occupied on finding this Alistair. According to one of the soldiers he was delivering a message to one of the mages over in this area. I knew Duncan wanted us back as soon as possible I still walked slower and took in the area. I heard shouting to my right and followed the voice up a ramp. As I got closer I could make out two separate voices. I turned at the top of the ramp and saw a man in armor in front of a mage. The mage seemed very angry. I leaned against a mostly intact pillar and listened to the conversation, not wanting to interrupt.

“I was just trying to deliver a message.” The man in armor held his hands out to his sides trying to plead his case. “She desires your presence Ser Mage.” I assumed that this was Alistair. He at least met the description that the soldier gave me. Blonde hair, heavy armor, and probably making trouble with the mages. This man hit all three of those. I could not help but smile at his smugness.

“I don't care what she desires.” Starts the mage. “I am busy helping the Grey Wardens I might add.”

“Did you want a written invitation? Because I could go back and ask her for one.” 

“I will not be harassed in this manner!” The mage was shouting again. I sighed. 

“Of course, cause I was harassing you by delivering the message.” I could tell Alistair was getting frustrated.

“You are doing yourself no credit.”

“And to think I thought we were getting along so well. I was going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one.” At this, I burst out laughing causing both men to look over to me. The mage’s face contorted in rage and stomped over to me. 

“Your one of his people are you not? Well, your superiors will be hearing about this!” He glares at me one last time before shoving past me and tearing down the ramps.

“Well, at least that is one good thing I can say about the blight. It really brings us all together.” He walks over to me and held out his hand. “Alistair by the way.”

I take his hand and shake it, “Reine Co-” I stop short remembering. “Just Reine.”

He smiles at me not seeming to notice my almost slip up. “Pleasure meeting you.”

I let go of his hand. “That looked fun.” I nod over my shoulder to the still steaming mage walking away.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s one word for it.” He looks me over real quick, “Wait, aren't you one of the recruits Duncan brought back from Highever?”

“That I am, Aryn also came with us. He is around here somewhere, but he is from the Circle of Magi.”

“Yes, Duncan wrote about both of you.”

“How much did he say about us?” I say worrying if he already knew my heritage.

“Not too much just that you were very skilled in Sword and Shield and that Aryn is skilled in the defenses. But It was you who really drew my attention.”

I narrow my eyes at him, “I drew your attention? In what way might I ask.” I stand upright.

His eyes bulge. “No not like that! Although there are not a lot of women in the Grey Wardens.” I tilt my head and shake it a bit. Alistair sees the motion and panics more. “No, no, I really just mean that I fight with sword and shield too, and we might be able to train together, that's it I promise! Honest.”

I relax my head. “Well if that is the case,” I wink “I will let you off the hook.”

His cheeks reddened and he quickly changes the subject. “We should probably get back to Duncan, can’t keep him waiting.” He walks past me without looking me in the eye. I smile and follow him back down the ramps. 

Aryn

I shook my head as I walked away from Reine. I would keep my promise even if I did not understand why she wanted me too. She was a very interesting person. I amble around the camp trying to find the two men Duncan had described.

“Aryn! Is that you?” I turn at my name being called. I see a mage with blue robes waving at me. I smile and wave back before walking over to her.

“Wynne! It is so nice to see you.” She smiles broadly at me.

“And just what is my star pupil doing all the way out here? Does this mean you've passed your harrowing?”

“I did! But now I am here with the Grey Wardens. Much has happened at the tower since you left.” I begin to tell her about my recruitment. Of how my best friend Jowen had double-crossed me and had committed one of the greatest treacheries a mage could and dabbled in Blood Magic. 

Wynne laid her hand on my arm in sympathy. “I am sorry you had to experience that my dear. But I am glad Duncan was there to help you. You will make a fine addition to their ranks.” 

“Are you sure? I really don't see what I can really bring to the table. Sure I have a few really good defensive spells, but that is just about it.” Wynne looks me in the eyes.

“My boy, I had hoped you had learned enough from me at the tower. An attack is only good if those who are attacking can stay in one piece.” She smiles. “Your spells will help your new friends more than you can realize.”

“But what if I fail and one of them gets hurt, then I really will be useless.” 

Wynne slaps me gently on the face before pointing at me. “Nonsense, stop that thinking. You will never be useless. However, if you are really worried, let me teach you a few small healing spells just in case.” She winks at me.

We spend the next half hour working on the new spells. I learn them quickly much to the encouragement of Wynne. I thank her dearly before rushing off to finish my duties. I find Jory not too far from Wynne, he was praying with a few sisters and the reverend mother. Daveth however, was harder to locate. Even with Jory who had traveled here with him, it was not for another hour before we were able to locate him chasing down a red-headed elf who was holding a set of armor. Apparently, she had declined his flirtatious notions and he was not happy. The poor girl’s face looked relieved when we took him with us. By the time we reached Duncan the sun was almost above us. As we neared the fire we could hear talking and laughing. I could see Reine with a huge smile on her face watching a blonde man reenact something. He straightens when he notices us. We nod to Duncan as we pass.

“Good to have you all here, now we can start the preparation for the joining. First, let me introduce you all. This is Alistair,” He points to the blonde man. “He is one of our Grey Wardens and will be accompanying you all into the Wildes.” He next pointed to Jory. “And Jory from Highever.” I could see Reine tense at the name of her city. Jory looked up from fiddling with something on his belt and noticed Reine. He started to go down on one knee.

“My L-” She shoots him a stern stare and he pauses then continues. Wrapping his hand around his leg. “My Leg has been bothering me, I apologize.” Reine smiles at him a bit. He quickly stands up.

Duncan looks between them before continuing. “Then this is Daveth from Denerim.” Daveth steps forward and grabs Reine’s hand pulling it to his lips.

“It is an honor to meet a lady as beautiful as you.” Reine quickly pulls her hand back.

“And lastly our newest recruits. Aryn from the circle.” I nod my head to Alistair the only one I had not met yet. “And Renie from Highever.” She had apparently already talked to Duncan about her request.

He tells us of our mission for the rest of the day. We were to go into the wilds and get four flasks of darkspawn blood. I shivered at the name. I have never seen one but they were said to be huge mutated beasts.

“Also while you are out, there is an old Grey Warden base in the Wildes. Inside is a chest. It has been enchanted and will only open at the touch of a Grey Warden. Bring me back its contents and we will begin upon your return.”

We all nod and grab our supplies. We did not need much so no one brought more than a small bag. The walk to the gate into the wilds was not long. As we neared the gate we heard a shout.

“Ho there!” I turned to see a small soldier waving, I quickly ran over to him.

“Are you going into the wilds?” I nod.

“Yes.”

“I have a hound that has been infected by the blight. There is a flower in the wilds that could heal him. Could you keep an eye out for it?”

I tell him I will and he gives me a description of it. I bid him farewell and jog back to the rest of the group. Jory and Daveth give me an impatient glare. I quickly apologize and we continue on our way.


	2. Dark Introductions

Reine

We had been walking for half an hour before we stopped. The scene before us was horrendous. What at first just looked to be an overturned cart, as we got closer became what was left of a scouting party. 

"What in Thedas happened here?" Jory whispers. 

"Darkspawn ambush." Alistair replied plainly. 

I walked over to the fallen men. I kept a straight face as I rolled over one of the men. His chest bore the heraldry of Gwaren. I let out a sigh of relief, these were Loghains men. The yellow wyren stared up at me, my prayer, for now, was answered, it had not been my family's laurel painted on the armor. There was still hope Furgus could be safe. A loud groan broke me from my thoughts. The man I had just rolled over coughed then looked up at me. 

"Help me, please." he croaks. 

I quickly drop to my knees beside him. 

"Over here! One is still alive." I pull the man up propping him up with my leg. Alistair and Aryn come jogging over. Daveth and Jory stand frozen still taking in the scene. 

"Here I have some bandages in my pack." Alistair says pulling the straps off of his shoulders. Aryn holds his hand up stopping him before he unties the bag. 

"Let me help him." Aryn knees over the barely conscious man. Putting his hands above his chest he closes his eyes in concentration I look at him confused. Then I remembered some Mages possess the ability to heal. Slowly but surely the injured man’s face relaxed his eyes fully opened. He looked around him and started to panic but then he recognized the faces of other humans and he relaxes? 

"Easy there," I say, "you have been in a bit of a fight and got pretty injured. My friend here healed you up a bit. Do you think you can stand?" 

"Yes, thank you." he adds the last bit towards Aryn. The three of us help him to his feet. 

"What happened?" Aryn asks. 

“They came out of nowhere. So many of them. We were overwhelmed.” The man scanned the remains of his friend’s bodies. He looks around frantically. “I have to get back to camp.” He turns and runs not saying another word to us.

“You’re welcome!” Alistair shouts after him. “Poor sot. The battle has not even begun and he is already running.”

“He will be lucky if this is the worse he sees.” Aryn says gloomily. 

I shake my head and start walking again. Aryn was probably right. No matter how this battle turns out it is going to be ugly. The group starts to follow, save for Jory.   
Alistair turns back to him. 

“But did you hear what he said. His entire patrol was killed by darkspawn. They were all highly trained and the Darkspawn ate through them!” Jory says his hands shaking.

“Easy now Jory. We will be fine, we just have to be careful.”

Jory points to the bodies. “They were careful and look how they ended up! Just how many do you think we can take? There are only five of us. There were ten of them and they all died, there is a whole horde out there..”

“All but one.” Daveth added with a grin. He quickly dropped his gaze as Jory shot him a look.

“There are Darkspawn out here, but we will not run into the horde. Don't worry.” Alistair says reassuringly.

Sweat begins to run down his forehead. “You can’t promise that. We should go back.”

I walk over to him, my patience for the man’s antics running low. “Look, we are recruits to be Grey Wardens,” I snap at him, “You have to get used to the idea of fighting Darkspawn, that is kind of what they do.”

“I am just trying to stay alive!” He shouts at me.

“What’s the point of being alive if the world gets overrun by darkspawn.” I shout back equally as loud, leaning slightly up and forward trying to get to eye level with the tall knight. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Alistair pulling me back.

“A bit of fear is not uncommon.” he looks me in the eyes. I relax my stance. He turns to Jory. “Just know this. Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. That is why I am with you, I can feel when they getting near.”

Daveth laughs. “See, we might all die but at least we will know its coming.”

Aryn and I groan. Alistair glares at Daveth his joke not sitting well with anyone. 

“Come on,” Alistair says starting to walk again. “We need to get moving. The sun is setting and trust me, we do not want to be out here then.”

It does not take long after, we find our first darkspawn. To say they were ugly would be an understatement. Some were tall even taller than Aryn and Jory, others were the size of dwarves. But they all had horribly pale skin, if you could even call it skin. Dark black slime leaks out of there mouths and around there eyes. Alistair called out a warning a few moments before they arrived. They sulked out from behind old moss-covered pillars. Jory, Alistair, and I drew our swords. Jory’s was double the length of mine, and twice as heavy. Aryn took out his staff and hung back with Daveth who was readying his bow. To everyone’s credit, no one seemed to be overly affected by the monsters. Jory charged in locking blades with one of the bigger darkspawn. I found one of the smaller ones. He snarled and spit as I ran towards him. I lifted my shield and ran full into him. It felt like hitting a brick wall. He was fazed but remained on his feet. I shook the impact off and swung with my sword just as he recovered. My blade lodged into his side, his armor splitting from the hit. Swinging my body to the right I slice the blade through his side and swing my shield into his face. He tumbles to the ground screaming. Quickly stabbing my blade into his chest I finish him. 

I stand trying to catch my breath. Looking around I see that I am the first one to kill one of our attackers. Jory seems to be struggling against his, The others seem to be holding their own so I decide to go assist him. Once I get close to the large darkspawn I can tell why he is struggling. While my smaller one was clumsy this one was nimble and seemed to prosses incoming attacks. I move in next to Jory and block the incoming attack with my shield. Jory takes the opportunity to strike at the darkspawn’s leg. The strike lands and the darkspawn howls in pain. He swings his arm knocking Jory off to the side. Bringing his large ax back down at me. I try to anchor my shield back in place but I don't move fast enough and the blade slides off the side of my shield. The ax lands on my shoulder pushing me to the ground. I heard a pop as the impact busts the bones in my shoulder. But the blade did not cut like I was expecting it too. My armor was thick but not enough to hold against that kind of a blow. The pain does not escape my lips, I kick his already injured leg with my foot as he tries to bring his ax back up. I hear Jory shout to my left and see him barrel in and knock the darkspawn to the ground. He quickly finished the darkspawn off before it has another chance to move. I lay flat on the ground, trying to catch my breath and take in the battle. Alistair appears above me. He offers his hand. I take it with my non-injured arm and he helps me to my feet. I grimace but remain silent.

“There you have it, your first darkspawn.” He smiles at me. “Not too shabby huh?”

“If not too shabby you mean absolutely horrible. Then yes.” I hook my shield to my back again. Aryn comes running up to us.

“Reine are you okay? I saw him going to strike, I thought you would be dead for sure.”

“I think the impact broke or dislocated my shoulder but it did not do as much damage as I thought it would.” I respond.

Aryn breathes a sigh of relief. “Good, then it worked.”

“What worked?” I ask.

“My barrier spell, I have practiced it a lot at the towner but never have been able to test it in combat yet. It can block some damage for a few seconds.”

I grinned up at Aryn. “Then you are more than welcome to stay with us forever. Thank you for protecting me.”

“I hate to break up the party but we need to get the vials filled and keep moving.” Alistair mentions.

The others take the small vials and fill the gently with the blood from the dead creatures. Aryn sits next to me trying to heal my shoulder. After a few seconds, I feel the pressure release and the pain fade. We rejoin the others and begin walking up a giant hill.

“What can you tell us about the darkspawn?” Aryn asks Alistair.

“Not a whole lot is known about them, but I will tell you what I know. What we just fought were Genlocks and Hurlocks. Genlocks are the small ones. Quick but clumsy, they mostly have bows or daggers. Hurlocks are big strong and balanced. Some can even do magic. We call them Emessarys. Best to attack them close up, if you can get close that is.” Alistair rambles on for a few more minutes explaining the different types of darkspawn. 

Before too much longer we reach a ruined tower at the top of a small hill. Once inside Alistair heads straight for a room off to the side. I follow him while the rest wait outside. In the room sits a single chest, the lid broken. Alistair’s face drops in shock and a bit of fear.

“Blast it! They’re not here!”

“What was supposed to be in there?” I ask, feeling the panic rise from the Grey Warden.

He drops to his knees and starts looking around the chest. “The Treaties, we needed those. Duncan is going to be devastated if we can't find them.”

A shout comes from outside the room. I poke my head out. The other three men stood in front of a tall dark-haired woman.

“Alistair.” I say my voice not much above a whisper. He keeps frantically searching, either not hearing me or ignoring me. “Alistair!” I say louder almost a shout. 

“What?” He looks up at me. 

I point outside of what remains of the door. He raises his eyebrows and stands up to take a look. We both walk back out into the open.

“The Grey Wardens owned this tower.” Aryn says politely to the woman.

“Ah, but they own it no longer. Tis hardly a tower even.” The woman walks in front of us, eyeing our group up and down. “I have been watching you. You have brought many a question to my thoughts. Perhaps you can answer one? Why are you here.”

“Don't answer that,” Alistair warns. “She looks chasind.”

She smiles at Alistair. “You fear Barbarians swoop down upon you.”

He eyes her carefully. “Yes, swooping is bad.”

Daveth gasps in shock. “She’s the Witch of the Wilds she is. She will turn us into toads.”

“Ha,” She laughs, a bit too carefree for my tastes. “Have you no mind of your own. Beliving in such tales.” She stops in front of Aryn. “You their Handsome lad. Tell me of your name and I shall tell mine. We shall be civilized yes?”

Aryn Nods, and answers much more kindly than I would have. “My name is Aryn, a pleasure to meet you.”

The woman gasps. “Now that is a proper greeting.” She glares at Alistair, before returning her gaze to Aryn. “You may call me Morrigan. You still have not told me why you are here. Shall I just guess it then?”

We all eyed her carefully. She continues. “You are looking for something, something that is here no longer?”

“Here no longer?” Alistair starts, “you stole them didn’t you, You just some kind of...Sneaky...Witch Theif?” 

“I did not take them. Twas was my mother in fact.”

This took Alistair aback. “Your mother?”

Aryn looks over to her again. “Can you take us to her?”

Morrigan smiles. “Now there is a sensible request. Follow me.”

She walks off, Aryn follows without hesitation, the rest of us, however, stand back and look at each other slightly dumbfounded. 

“Well, I guess we should follow them.” I say after a few moments of silence. Everyone nods there agreement and we cautiously follow after them.

When we finally returned to camp the sun had long set. The time with Morrigans mother Flemeth seemed to go on forever. She had given us the treaties back with no resistance much to Alistair’s pleasure. I could still tell he did not trust the women but the encounter had finished peacefully and Morrigan was able to lead us back to camp. Duncan had not been shocked when we told him of the women. He had brushed it off before wandering off with some of the other Wardens to do the final preparations before the Joining. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Aryn

The day had been long by the time we got back to camp. The rest of the recruits had not left the fire since we got back, but I needed to find the kennel master. Luckily I did not have to look too long before he found me. 

“Ho there!” He shouts and I run up to him holding the flower aloft. “You found it?” He says with excitement looking between myself and the flower. 

“Yes I did, It was just off the path.” I try to hand it to him.

“No, no, the hound won’t let me near him. He has taken a liking to you. Here put it in this salve.”

I drop the flower in the salve and he mashes it up. After a few seconds, he hands it back to me. “I don't know if I should be the one to do this, I don't have a lot of experience with war hounds. I traveled with one here, but every time I got near He would trie ad bite my arm off.”

“Now, Now, you will do just fine. This boy likes you. Now just go and rub it on the wound on his side.”

I gulp and take a deep breath before taking the cup out of the man’s hand and walking inside the incloser. The dark hound stood in the back corner. A low growl could be heard as I walked closer. I try to shush him but I feel stupid. Like that is going to work on a war hound. I kneel in front of him. His eyes reflect the moonlight as he glares at me. I take a bit of the salve out of the cup and reach tentatively down. While he continues to growl he does not move to attack. After a few moments, the salve is gone. 

“Good boy.” I whisper before backing away.

“Well done! Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you after the fight.”

I smiled at him. “I am not too sure about that.”

“You two would be great together.”

“Can you imprint a Mabari to a mage?”

The man looked shocked. “I don’t know, never tried.” He smiled at me. “But I don't rightly see why not! Come see me after the battle and we can try.”

I nod and the man thanks me again. I turn and leave, getting back to the fire just as Duncan returns. He motions for us to follow him. When we finally stop moving we are in a clearing just outside the gates of Ostagar.

“Join us,” Alistair followed Ducans lead and began his part. “Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we will join you.”

Reine, Daveth and I stood still, however, Jory was getting more anxious with every word that came out of Alistair’s mouth. The blood almost left his face completely when he mentioned dying.

Duncan turns and grabs a large goblet off the table. “Daveth step forward.”

To his forever credit he stepped forward and stayed serious. He wrapped both hands around the cup and took a long gulp. As soon as the liquid touched his lip he went stiff. Duncan quickly took the goblet back. 

“I am sorry Daveth.”

While Reine and I looked on with shook, Jory went ballistic as Daveth fell to the ground scratching at his throat, his eyes opened and closed his whole body shaking before he stopped moving altogether. 

Jory started backing up. “No, I can't do this.” 

“Jory Step forward.” Duncan brought the cup to him. 

“I have...a wife....a child. If I had known...”

“There is no going back Jory.” Duncan sat down the cup. Jory drew his blade. 

“There is no glory in this.” Jory charges at Duncan. He grabs his dagger and impales Jory before he can take another step.

Reine and I look at each other. The same expression was on her face as I felt on mine. Confusion. We both turned to Alistair, he was standing looking at the ground, but unmoving.

Duncan picks back up the goblet. “Reine, it is your turn.”

She looks back at me, I can see panic rising in her eyes. The same panic she wore the night I met her. I nod and try and smile to give her some encouragement, but it came out more of a grimace. She nods back and looks up at Duncan.

“I am ready.” He smiles as she takes the cup. Rising it to her lips she takes a sip. Handing it back to Ducan she wipes her mouth with her glove. Alistair grimaces looking as far away as he can. Reine coughs, her body starts to shake. She falls to one knee, looking back up I can see her eyes have gone white. She blinks and they return to her normal blue. Duncan Smiles.

“Welcome to the Grey Wardens.”

She stops shaking, Alistair looks back over now knowing his friend is still alive. She starts to sway. He walks over and grabs her shoulders just as she passes out. He picks her up and carries her over to the side laying her down on a blanket.

“Aryn, You have been call upon to submit yourself to the taint, do you accept?”

I don't respond, I steel myself and grab the goblet out of his hand. I lock eyes with him and hold my breath and I pour it down my throat. It tastes like nothing, or maybe that is just because it seems to have burned everything out of my mouth. It slides down my throat like a rock, seeming to catch on its way down. My body goes cold. The world around me fades into nothingness. A single sound remains. It starts as just a high pitch scream but as it gets closer I can make out words. Come, now is our time. My vision explodes in light. I am standing on a cliff looking down over a deep chasm. I can see the torches of armies below. They scream pierces my ears again Rally to the surface. A dragon swoops around in the chasm. It flys upward closer to me, it lands and perches on a tower. Looking up it finds my eyes. You.

**Author's Note:**

> And they are off! I hope the first chapter was enjoyable for you all. I have great plans for everyone involved.
> 
> I always thought it was weird in the game that Jory was from Highever but never seemed to recognised when a Cousland was standing in front of him, so I changed that. :D


End file.
